Inicios
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Una de las primeras veces en que ambos confesaron, sin palabras, sus sentimientos. [ErwinxLevi]


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi_

 _Una de las primeras veces en las que, sin palabras, confesaron sus sentimientos._

 **PD:** Nuevamente, mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad siento bien bonito que les gusten mis historias ;3; Hace muchos años solía también pasar tiempo aquí, en ese entonces se podían contestar directamente, me parece que ya no. Si alguien supiera si aún se puede hacer (que no sea por MP) se los agradecería mucho. ¡Saludos y bonito día!

* * *

 **INICIOS**

-En ocasiones creo que he vivido más de la cuenta.

Soltó el comentario después de pensarlo mucho, tratando de sacarlo donde lo traía atorado: su garganta. Se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama y viendo afuera de la ventana a su izquierda. El sol casi ocultándose y la habitación comenzando a ser penumbra.

Levi, quien estaba balanceándose en la silla del escritorio, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, lo vió fijamente.

-Sí, yo también lo creo- le dio la razón- Sin embargo, es gracias a ti que hemos llegado tan lejos.

-¿Será? Acosta de qué, me pregunto… -su mirada se veía perdida, hundida en lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

Su compañero se detuvo en su columpiar. Entendía a qué se refería: a todas las muertes que llegar a ese punto habían tenido que suceder. Sintió una punzada en el corazón tanto por aquellas personas fallecidas (muchos de ellos sus colegas) como por la mirada que Erwin cargaba en sus ojos.

-No lo lamentes… Fue lo que me dijiste el día de mi primera expedición.

-No lo hago. Sólo creo que la vida ha sido un poco injusta para muchos.

Hubo un silencio. Levi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al comandante hasta ponerse frente a él; los brazos aún cruzados y la mirada penetrante.

-La vida siempre es injusta. Al menos hasta la hora en que nos toca morir. Así que no te preocupes, seguramente tu muerte será una de las más asquerosas que veré.

No era bueno consolando a la gente, pero el simple hecho del significado de esas palabras y el tono de preocupación que a estas alturas, sólo Erwin y algunos cuantos colegas (Hange quizá) podían detectar, las hacía bastante profundas.

Volteó y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón.

Llevaba un rato pensando que la relación que tenía con Levi era sumamente especial, algo indescriptible y que pocas personas conocían. Una conexión cuyas palabras sobraban. Una sola mirada que podía decirlo todo. No estaba seguro qué nombre ponerle a aquello, pero sí estaba consciente que el soldado había sido un gran apoyo en los últimos años. ¿La demostración? Tal cual ahora.

Después de unos minutos de verse directamente, de hablarlo todo con sólo el brillo de sus ojos y sin estar seguros cada uno, lo que el otro pensaba cuando mantenían un acto tan íntimo como aquel, Levi bufó y apartó la vista, dando unos cuantos pasos para sentarse en la cama al lado de Erwin.

-Si todos en la Legión te vieran así, seguramente perderías el respeto.

-Y por ello agradezco que seas mi apoyo-soltó una ligera risa- Creo que sólo a ti te he dejado ver este lado tan vulnerable.

La noche al fin se había comido la habitación, exceptuando por algunas cuantas luces que se filtraban desde la calle. Levi recargó sus manos en el colchón y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, en una posición más cómoda.

-Y patético – aunque sonara brusco, sabía que no era la intención. Sólo se había sentido desorientado con su declaración.

Erwin volteó a ver su mano, pequeña a comparación de la suya, de una tez muy pálida. Sentía la urgencia de tocarla, de entrelazar sus dedos. ¿Por qué razón exactamente? No lo sabía. Tal vez era porque se le hacía realmente atractivo, porque la atmósfera se había prestado para ello o quizá realmente le hacía falta un poco de contacto humano. Pero la verdad era que sólo le nacía la necesidad con Levi. No había tiempo para pensar si era amor o no.

Se estiró un poco y dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás, acostándose. En el acto, dejó caer discretamente su brazo cerca de la mano de su compañero, logrando así que sus meñiques se tocaran. La mano del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad dio un pequeño espasmo, pero no se movió.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Levi lo vió de reojo y luego él también se dejó caer. Manteniendo su vista en aquellos ojos azules. Volvieron a verse por varios minutos, creyendo aceptar lo que el otro decía. Sin más, Erwin sujetó su mano, firme pero también con ternura. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambos y sus ojos se tornaron un tanto cristalinos.

Era un sentimiento que compartían tan grande, que las palabras sobraban. Sabían lo que significaba aquel gesto: sus manos entrelazadas, manteniendo la mirada… era algo más grande que el amor del que todo mundo presumía, algo de lo cual no tenían la necesidad de alardear y que, al contrario, lo hacía más íntimo el sólo compartirlo entre ellos. Un sentimiento que no había nacido con otras personas y que, probablemente, no volvería a nacer con nadie más.

Levi posó su mano libre cerca de la cara de Erwin, rozando ligeramente su nariz - un acto que el comandante consideró muy tierno- y finalmente cerró los ojos.

-Estoy cansado- comentó.

-Sí- también cerró sus párpados.

Por un par de horas dejaron que el silencio se inundara sólo de sus respiraciones, las cuales se sincronizaron después de unos minutos. Lentamente, cayeron dormidos, arrullados por el latido del corazón del otro y la cálida sensación de la piel de sus manos encontrada. Pasando toda la noche en el limbo ajeno.

No, la vida no era justa. Pero era precisamente aquello lo que les permitía estar juntos, de esa manera, en aquel momento.


End file.
